Regarde Ton Ame
by Hanakaya
Summary: Lorsque l’un devient aveugle, et que l’autre, se sentant coupable de lui avoir infligé cet état, se met en tête de l’aider…
1. Chapter 1

**_Nom : Regarde Ton Ame_**

**_Résumé : Lorsque l'un devient aveugle, et que l'autre, se sentant coupable de lui avoir infligé cet état, se met en tête de l'aider…_**

**_Pairing : HPDM_**

**_Rating : Pour le moment, T, mais plongera a un moment vers M_**

**_Disclaimer : Ce n'est pas moi malheureusement… Les personnages appartiennent tous à JK Rowling, je ne fais que faire joujou avec eux._**

**_Note de l'auteur : Une nouvelle fiction de ma part, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, j'ai essayé de changer encore un peu de style par rapport à Etincelle de vie, et Cœur brisé, vous m'en direz des nouvelles ! Pour le moment, je vous laisse lire en paix, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre pour quelques autres petites notes !_**

**_Enjoy_**

**_« I had a Dream… » Martin Luther King_**

* * *

Je marche. Je sais qu'ils m'attendent, là bas. Je combat a débuté, depuis longtemps. Les Aurors ont combattus, ils ont lancé leurs sortilèges, les mangemorts ont ripostés. Les morts sont tombés, les vivants se sont relevés. Et tous croyaient à la victoire de leur idéologie. Tous suivaient leur lumière, leur voie, chacun cheminant vers une vie plus qu'incertaine. Et tous avançaient, le cœur gonflé d'allégresse à l'idée d'éradiquer ce mal omniprésent, cette souillure de l'humanité, cette obscurité qui gagnait sans cesse du terrain.

Oui. Tous. Aussi bien encagoulés que dévêtus, tant sorciers purs que moldus. Tous étaient là. Des plus vieux aux plus jeunes, tous, sans exceptions. Ce devait être une guerre terrible, qui n'autoriserait pas de demi victoire ou défaite.

Harry Potter, ou Lord Voldemort, l'un des deux mourrait ce soir. Et avec lui, tous un peuple, toute une façon de pensée, toute un mode de vie. Les orbes vertes contres les fentes rouges. Le teint hâlé contre la peau blafarde. Des bannières de leur monde, choisis pour mourir au nom des leurs, sous l'excuse d'une destinée trop lourde à porter. Et pourtant, ce soir, il se battront. Et pourtant, ils perdront leur âme, l'un comme l'autre.

Parce que dans une victoire, il n'y a ni victoire, ni défaite. Il n'y a que des pertes.

Je laisse volontairement un silence à ces mots. Chacun sait de quoi je parle, et qu'importe où je pose mon regard ardent, je ne vois que pleurs, sang et sueur. Je ne vois que travail, boucherie et torture. Je ne vois que mort et tristesse. Lequel d'entre vous sain d'esprit osera rire lorsque son ennemi sera abattu ?

Moi aussi, je me bats. Sans doute pas en première ligne, comme les courageux, mais je suis là. Je n'ai pas peur, ce sentiment m'a quitté depuis longtemps. J'assiste au spectacle, c'est tout. Je vis, je sens mon cœur pulser contre ma poitrine, mais rien de plus. Je répond aux quelques sortilèges qui fusent dans ma direction, mais rien de plus. Moi, je ne suis pas un assassin. Je regarde, je juge, mais n'attendez pas de moi de m'y perdre.

Moi, je crois en une idée pure « l'espoir ». Ne me l'enlevez pas en même temps que j'ôterai la vie. Ne me poussez pas à perdre mon âme pour sauvez mon corps. Je ne suis peut être pas courageux, mais je suis humain. Un humain avec faiblesses et forces. Un cœur, un esprit et une âme, tous fermement soudés, et qui refusent de se séparer.

Je marche donc sur cette terre souillée par les larmes et l'hémoglobine, je contemple le spectacle. J'étourdis, j'assomme, mes ennemis, mais ne me demandez pas plus.

Et soudainement, je le vois. Lui, mon être de lumière, celui que j'ai choisis de suivre malgré ma famille. Je l'aperçois, il se bat, mais il est en surnombre. Voldemort est lâche, il ne veut pas se battre ce soir. Il va perdre, déjà, quelques sorts le touchent et l'affaiblissent, et ses yeux verts se plissent. J'aime ses yeux, ils sont beaux.

Merlin, pardonnez moi, mais aujourd'hui, je ne serai qu'un homme. Un homme avec ses faiblesses, ses doutes. Un homme qui ne réfléchit parfois pas aux conséquences de ses actes. Un homme qui a cru bien faire en se jetant sur le Survivant pour lui éviter un sortilège de magie noire, et qui, à la place, l'a reçut en pleine poitrine.

Un homme qui se laisse transporter par les ténèbres, heureux de sentir un autre cœur battre contre le sien.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Regarde, Hermione. Regarde ces âmes qu'aujourd'hui, tu dois pouvoir enfin contempler calmement. Regarde les, et dis moi… Combien en reste-t-il ? Parmi ces centaines de personnes réunies dans la Grande Salle pour fêter ma victoire sur lord Voldemort, au milieu de tous ces blessés, de ces meurtriers insouciants, et de ces innocences volées… Combien en vois-tu qui possèdent encore une âme ? Moi même, en aperçois-tu une, chez moi ?

J'aurais aimé que tu me répondes… J'aurais tant aimé que tu le fasse, ma belle amie… Mais malheureusement, tu fais partis des victimes de cette guerre. Tu seras désormais un nom à pleurer, plutôt qu'un sourire et des souvenirs. Tu seras qualifiée de « Héroïne », on te mettra sur un piédestal, on vantera ton sérieux et ton assiduité… Mais les souvenirs passeront peut à peu à la trappe. Bientôt, pour toi, aux enfants, on dira « Hermione Granger était une adolescente qui a périt face à Voldemort »… Rien de plus, ma belle, n'est ce pas risible ?

Moi même, lorsque je mourrai, ils écriront « Gloire au Survivant », ou quelque chose dans ce genre là, mais il n'y aura pas « A Harry, Binoclard échevelé qui n'a jamais respecté les règlements et qui malgré tout, a eu une chance folle »… Je ne suis pas pessimiste, seulement réaliste.

Je balaye du regard la salle remplie de sorciers, tous blessés, tous perdus, mais avec un regard souriant. Parfois, ils croisent mes yeux verts, et me sourient avec joie. Je suis leur Sauveur, ils sont heureux de ma présence… Mais paradoxalement, derrière eux, d'autres personnes vêtues de noir affichent des parchemins enchantés, qui affichent les tristes noms des défunts. La liste se modifie d'elle même, et s'allonge de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des minutes. Je recherche vaguement dans la pièce si je vois des silhouettes familières, mais je sais d'avance que je ne te verrai pas Hermione, ni toi, ni Ron…

Etrangement, les Gryffondors ne sont que très peu de rescapés… Je me dirige vers les listes. Il y en a deux. Ceux définitivement morts, et ceux restés à l'infirmerie, qui ont besoin de soutient. Mon regard dérive sur ces feuilles, sans qu'aucun nom n'accroche réellement mon attention. Tous des braves élèves… Tous tués, ou blessés mortellement.

Un nouveau nom s'ajoute à la liste des élèves à l'infirmerie… Un nouvel identifié. Par curiosité, je déchiffre l'identité de la personne, et telle n'est pas ma surprise quand je reconnais Malfoy.

Hermione, tu savais que pendant la guerre, il m'a littéralement sauvé la vie ? Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'occuper de lui, je t'avoue que je pensais même qu'il était mort…Et étrangement, voir ce nom face à moi me donne un peu d'espoir. Il est vivant, il a survécu… Et apparemment, il a besoin de ses amis ou de sa famille. J'ai un sourire désabusé. Ni les uns, ni les autres, ne viendront. Ils sont soit mort, soit de l'autre camps… Il est véritablement seul.

Son dernier allié, Blaise Zabini, est mort il y a de cela une heure.

Ne me demande pas pourquoi je fais cela, 'Mione, mais je crois que je vais aller lui parler un peu… Au moins le remercier pour ce qu'il a fait…

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Lors de mon entrée dans l'infirmerie, les voix, les plaintes et les discussions s'arrêtent une brève seconde, avant de reprendre de plus belle, des sourires venus fleurir les visages des quelques victimes que je voyais de là où je me tenais. Je soupire, indécis soudainement.

Moi, mes blessures n'ont pas été guéries ici, j'ai eu le droit, sitôt le combat terminé, à toute une horde de médicomages, pour que leur Survivant ne souffre d'aucune séquelle grave. Je m'en tire au final avec « seulement » quelques dizaines de cicatrices qui zèbrent à présent tout mon corps. Je n'ai pas encore eut le temps d'aller les admirer, et croyez moi, je ne suis pas près de les faire ! j'avise non loin de là une infirmière aux abords avenants, qui me sourit avec un léger air interrogatif.

« Monsieur Potter ? Vous recherchez quelqu'un ? Il y a en bas un listing de toutes les personnes, si cela peut vous renseigner…

-Euh, oui… je le sais déjà… En fait, je viens voir Draco Malfoy, j'ai vu qu'il était ici…

-Oh ! Monsieur Malfoy ! Oui, suivez moi, il vient à peine de reprendre conscience ! Son état comateux a duré près d'une journée, mais je pense qu'hormis son problème, il s'en tirera sans trop de mal…

-Son problème ?

-Vous constaterez par vous même. »

Elle m'invite à la suivre gentiment jusque dans une petite pièce attenante où gisent de nombreuses personnes encore inanimées. Je reconnais rapidement Seamus Finnigan et Terry Boot parmi les blessés, mais ne peux malheureusement pas m'y attarder car le lit de Malfoy est tout au fond, entouré de grands draps blancs. L'infirmière s'arrête juste devant eux, annonçant d'une voix forte, mais sympathique.

« Monsieur Malfoy ! Vous avez de la visite !

-Mphfr… »

Elle sourit, me montrant un ouverture entre les rideaux, et me signifiant par là qu'elle n'entrerait pas avec moi… je me doutais même sans trop de problème que vu son professionnalisme, elle installerait un sortilège d'insonorisation au lieu.

Je me glisse dans l'espace improvisé avec une certaine appréhension, regardant autour de moi. Face à moi, le lit, dans lequel est étendu ma Némésis, les yeux ouverts, fixant désespérément le plafond. A mon approche, il se lève vigoureusement, et je ne peux que constater à quel point il a l'air différent, sans gel. Ses cheveux blonds tombent sur son visage, et même devant ses yeux, sans qu'il prenne la peine de les retirer, et il semble me regarder d'un air étrange… Sans rien dire, ce qui est troublant.

« Euh… Salut…

-Blaise ? »

Je suis soudainement interloqué, et ne répond pas immédiatement… Quoi « Blaise » ? Je me retourne, mais non, il n'y a personne. Puis je regarde de nouveau Malfoy, il ne m'a pas quitté des… Euh… Il me regarde au juste, ou pas ? Ses orbes grises ne me fixent pas moi, mais un point derrière moi. Je bouge légèrement… Pas de réaction… Et si…

« Tu… Tu es aveugle ?

-Quel sens de la déduction, Blaise, tu m'effraie ! Bon, dis moi ce qui se passe dehors, je viens de me réveiller, et les infirmières ne m'ont pas expliqué grand chose… Potter a survécu, au moins ?

-Euh… Ecoute.. Je…

-Quoi ? Ne me dis pas qu'il a perdu, quand même… »

Il a l'air effaré… Apeuré serait même le mot exact. Moi, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire… Je ne suis pas Blaise, et pourtant, il a l'air de le croire… Blaise est mort… Merde, mais comment vais-je lui expliquer cela, maintenant ?

« Blaise, que se passe-t-il ? Je reconnais ton aura, ne te cache pas ! Je me souviens juste être tombé, après avoir… Merde, est ce que Potter va bien ! Il n'a pas reçu de sortilège ?

-Euh… Non…

-Il va bien ? Il est en vie ? Il a vaincu ?

-Euh… Oui…

-Bon sang, Blaise, dis moi un peu ce qui se passe, je suis totalement paumé, et j'ai l'impression que je peux péter les plombs à chaque seconde ! Je t'en pries, explique moi un peu la situation ! Et approche toi, je vois rien ! »

J'obéis à contre cœur, l'esprit bouillonnant de milles pensées. Il est évident que le blond me prend pour son meilleur ami, défunt… Mais comment vais je lui expliquer que je ne suis pas lui ? Il est faible psychologiquement, je ne pense pas que lui infliger ce nouveau choc serait une bonne chose…

Et puis, j'aimerais bien faire quelque chose pour lui, en remerciement de ma vie sauvée… Et si… Non, ce n'est pas bien, je ne peux pas prendre sa place… Hermione, Ron, que feriez vous à ma place ? Je sais que toi, vieux frère, tu me dirais de dire la vérité à cette fouine, parce qu'elle mérite de souffrir, mais Hermione, tu soutiendrais que je dois le préserver… Je soupire.

« Mal… Euh, Draco… La bataille est finit, Harry Potter a vaincu contre Voldemort.

-Tu arrive a prononcer son nom maintenant ? Avant, tu tremblais de peur ! répliqua-t-il, interrogatif, mais pas vraiment soupçonneux.

-Ah… Euh… Ben, maintenant, il est mort, alors tu vois…

-Oui… Bon, et donc, comment Potter a-t-il vaincu, je veux tout savoir…

-Mais pourquoi tu arrêtes pas de me poser des questions sur la santé de Potter depuis tout à l'heure ? Draco, c'est pas sensé être ton…

-Blaise… Tu sais exactement ce que je ressens pour Potter, alors tu réponds gentiment à mes questions, s'il te plais ? »

Son ton est ferme, et n'autoriserait aucune réplique. Je toussote, gêné… Dans quel situation suis je en train de me fourguer ? Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière, c'est évident… mais parler de moi même ainsi… Je risque à chaque seconde de me trahir… Raah, je dois faire un effort, allez Harry, tu as battu un mage noir !

« Potter va bien, j'énonce finalement. Il a tué Voldemort au terme d'un long combat… Et c'est la magie sans baguette qui a achevé le Lord. Ha… Potter était désarmé et à terre, sanguinolent, et le Seigneur des ténèbres a alors levé sa baguette… Mais au moment de frapper, une grande lumière blanche s'est échappée du corps de Potter, et a été propulsée dans la direction de son ennemi, qui est mort sur le coup… Je n'en sais pas plus…

-Oh… Une victoire digne du Survivant, je constate… Et maintenant, comment va-t-il ?

-Il est en vie… C'est tout ce dont je sais…

-Ah… Ouf… »

Il semble soulagé, et dans un geste distrait, essaye d'attraper ma main. Au bout de la troisième tentative, il arrive à effleurer mon poignet, et me l'agrippe fermement. Moi, je n'avais pas bougé, son expression d'alors indiquait clairement qu'il voulait réussir ce simple mouvement par lui même, malgré sa nouvelle cécité. Ce contact étrange alors entre nos deux paumes me fait frissonner, mais je crois que pour lui, il a plus une action réconfortante qu'autre chose.

« Ah… Et Blaise… Je voulais te demander.. Je sais que tu as vu quand j'ai été… Sauver, Potter…

-Oui…

-Je te demanderai de ne pas en parler autour de toi… je ne pense pas que Potter s'en souvienne, il devait être trop prit par les combats… Et s'il l'apprend, il risque de venir me voir, et me prendre en pitié… Tu sais comme il aime jouer aux héros, Blaises… Je n'ai pas envie de sa compassion.

-Oh… Bien, entendu, je ne dirai rien à ce sujet…

-Tu me le promet ?

-Oui, je le jure.

-Bien, alors embrasse moi !

-Eiinh ??

-Bah, oui, t'es mon petit ami, ou ma nouvelle condition t'insupporte à tel point que tu veux rompre ? »

Le souffle me manque soudainement devant les révélation. D'une part je me retrouve bloqué dans ce nouveau rôle, vu que Malfoy ne veut pas du vrai moi, et de l'autre, il me demande de l'embrasser, parce qu'apparemment, Blaise était son petit ami avant qu'il ne meure… Et merdeuuuuh, dans quoi je me suis encore fourré !

Et puis, si je ne l'embrasse pas, il va vraiment mal le prendre, il fronce déjà les sourcils, et raffermit sa poigne sur moi… Mais quand même, c'est un mec… D'accord, l'est sexy et tout et tout, mais bon… C'est un mec quoi !! Et je savais même pas qu'il était homo, moi !

Ooooh mais il fait quoi là ! Il m'attire brusquement à lui, tirant sur mon poignet, et de son autre main, cherche à tâtons ma nuque pour placer mon visage tout près du sien. Il a haussé un sourcil et même si son regard ne témoigne plus aucune émotion, j'imagine clairement ce qu'il veut faire passer.

« Blaise, pourquoi ce silence ? »

Oh et puis merde !

Je rapproche à mon tour mon visage du sien, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se joignent. Immédiatement, je le sens s'activer pour prendre le contrôle du baiser… Il semble que malgré ses dehors androgynes, il aime dominer… Moi, je me laisse totalement faire, sa langue jouant avec l'ouverture de ma bouche, ses dents mordillant tendrement les miennes… Si bien que quand enfin, il me lâche, malgré que notre baiser n'ai pas été très « poussé », je me sens tout étrange… Comme flottant… Pourtant, ça ne m'avait pas fait cela, avant…

« Ouf, tu me rassure, tu veux donc toujours de moi…

-… Bien sûr… »

Il sourit, et moi, je me sens encore plus rougir… Je m'embarque décidemment dans une belle galère, moi…

« Bon, et donc, Blaise, changement intégral de sujet… Y a-t-il des mangemorts survivants ? Lesquelles de ces pourritures ont réussis à s'échapper ? J'espère que Père a été tué, quand je l'ai vu, la dernière fois, il était plutôt en mauvaise posture, niark !

-Ah… Il est mort, je crois, du moins, il n'était pas sur la liste des fuyards… Et il n'y en a que très peu qui sont encore en vie, les trois quarts se sont suicidés en voyant leur maître disparaître…

-Ouh, effectivement, voir leur monde s'effondrer, ce ne doit pas être facile… Bon, qui s'est enfuit, tu connais les noms ?

-Macnair, Nott et un autre inconnu…

-Un sous fifre, sans doute… Nott doit sans doute être repartit en Roumanie, il a de bons contacts là bas, si mes souvenirs sont bons… »

Il caresse distraitement le dos de ma main qu'il n'a toujours pas lâché, et moi, je trouve cette situation de plus en plus inconfortable. Lentement, je m'assied à ses côtés, sans le quitter des yeux, et j'écoute ce qu'il dit, jusqu'à ce que brusquement, il se taise, fronçant les sourcils.

« Ah… Mais j'y pense… Mère aussi va être poursuivie par les Aurors, maintenant que Père est mort, il vont vouloir l'attaquer, elle !

-Pourquoi tu dis ça, elle est innocente ?

-Voyons Blaise, tu as vraiment la tête ailleurs, aujourd'hui, je t'assure, si je ne reconnaissais pas ton aura, je croirais que tu es quelqu'un d'autre ! Oui, elle est innocente, elle est même espion anonyme pour l'Ordre, mais jamais elle n'a divulgué son identité, alors ils la pourchasseront quand même !

-Ah, oui, c'est vrai ! Mais dis moi, c'est quoi ton histoire d'aura…

-Je sais pas, des silhouettes que je vois, lumineuses, et de teintes différentes… Ce ne sont pas vraiment des couleurs que je vois, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais des sentiments… Enfin, c'est compliqué, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit des âmes des personnes… je peux les voir… Mais il y en a pas mal dans cette infirmerie qui n'en ont plus…

-C'est étrange…

-Tu l'as dis ! Enfin, ne t'en préoccupe pas, c'est mon soucis ! Et pour en revenir à Potter, tu l'a croisé, en venant jusqu'ici ?

-Euh… Oui, il était dans la Grande Salle.

-Il faisait la fête avec les valides ? Ce serait bien son genre !

-Personne ne faisait la fête, Draco… On ne chante pas et on ne rie pas en l'honneur des morts…

-Je le sais bien, fit-il en se rembrunissant. Mais bon, on a quand même gagné !

-A quel prix ! »

Là, c'est vraiment mon cœur qui vient de parler, et Draco lève la tête vers moi, subitement étonné. Je fronce les sourcils, merde, aurais-je dis quelque chose qui me trahirait ?

« Blaise…

. Oui ?

-Ton aura… Elle a brillé, tout d'un coup… C'était… Beau… C'était quand tu disais la vérité, c'est ça ?

-Ah ? Euh… Peut être…

-Recommence, s'il te plais ! »

Je soupire silencieusement… Ouf, il ne s'est aperçut de rien, et non seulement il a trouvé ça « beau » de dire ce que l'on avait sur le cœur, mais en plus il me demande de recommencer… merde, qu'est ce que je pourrais dire qui aurait suffisamment de force pour faire briller une âme ?

« Cette guerre n'a que trop duré…

-Non, ce n'est pas assez fort… Il ne se passe presque rien… Dis quelque chose qui te pèse vraiment sur le cœur !

-Ca ne servait à rien qu'il y ait tant de morts ! »

J'avais, sans le faire attention, haussé considérablement la voix, mais ce ne fut pas une remarque méprisante qui accueillit mes propos, mais bien un grand sourire ravi.

« C'est magnifique »

Ce fut sa seule réaction à mes propos, tandis qu'il semblait regarder quelque chose autour de moi… Il se penche de nouveau vers moi, et dépose, tremblant, un baiser sur ma pommette. De surprise, je me recule, et il rit légèrement.

« Mince, c'est pas ici les lèvres, va falloir que je m'y fasse… Guide moi, Blaise »

Une fois de plus, j'obéis, sans trop penser, et guide son visage jusqu'au mien. Cette fois ci, quand nos lèvres s'unirent, le baiser fut plus profond, et je sentit même la pointe de sa langue venir quémander l'accès à ma bouche, que je lui donnais, sans trop y penser. Immédiatement alors, je sentis d'étranges papillons s'agiter dans mon ventre, et ce baiser, ce contact langoureux avec son muscle buccal me fit un effet fou, si bien qu'après quelques minutes de ballet intense, à courts de souffles, lorsque nous nous séparons, je vois son regard absent s'illuminer quelques secondes, et il m'offre un nouveau sourire.

« Merci Blaise, je t'aime »

Et en cet instant, au travers de mon cœur battant la chamade, je me dis qu'une fois encore, je me suis fourré dans un drôle de pétrin !

* * *

**_Voilà pour ce premier chapitre !_**

**_Alors, je dois continuer ? Ou alors je laisse tomber ? Peut être que l'histoire ne paraît pour le moment par très riche en rebondissements, mais je vais essayer de rester quand même sur des notes sadiques de fin de chapitre, pour vous faire « plaisir » héhé ! J'aimerais vraiment avoir vos impression, questions, critiques, commentaires, et autres applaudissements en tout genre !_**

**_Je compte également, avec cette fic, dédier chaque début de chapitre au lecteur qui m'aura laissé la review la plus marquante du chapitre précédent, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire un roman ! (Et ce n'est pas seulement avec des compliments que l'on remarque une review !)_**

**_Et pour ceux qui souhaiteraient des questions pour orienter vos reviews, en voici : Comment les sentiments de Harry vont-ils évoluer ? Draco va-t-il s'apercevoir de la supercherie ? Si, oui comment ? (En touchant Harry, avec les erreurs de ce dernier, avec l'intervention d'un tiers…)La marmotte met-elle réellement le chocolat dans les tablettes d'aluminium ?_**

**_Merci d'avance, on se retrouve (peut être) dans le prochain chapitre !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Avril 2008_**


	2. Etre Ou Paraître

**_Encore avec du retard, voici la suite attendue de « Regarde Ton Ame »_**

**_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, et vos petites demandes de détails… Mais ne vous en faites pas, je ne laisse rien au hasard, et tout sera expliqué en temps voulu…_**

**_Chapitre 2 dédié à Thecrasy, qui a gentiment tenté de deviner ce qui se passera ensuite ! Merci à toi, ça m'a fais vraiment plaisir !_**

**_J'espère que ce chapitre-ci, plus court, vous fera plaisir !_**

**_Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture !_**

**_« Quelle est la différence entre le sentimental et le romantique ? Le romantique s'aime à travers vous, et le sentimental vous aime à travers lui » Joseph Messinger_**

* * *

Malfoy s'est enfin décidé à se rendormir… Le problème est donc momentanément mit sur « arrêt sur image », pour que moi, je puisse mieux l'analyser, et tirer correctement les conséquences de mes actes.

Moi Harry James Potter, ancien Survivant, et à présent « Celui-qui-a-vaincu », suite à une nouvelle gaffe de ma part, me retrouve à jouer le rôle de Blaise Zabini, apparemment petit ami d'un Malfoy présentement aveugle. Et cet état de cécité, d'après les infirmières qui sont passées régulièrement depuis son assoupissement, pourra durer une période comprise entre trois jours et l'éternité… Et croyez moi, je ne compte pas me faire passer pour Blaise jusqu'à ma mort, il y va de ma santé mentale !

Et puis d'abord, comment se fait-il que Malfoy ait réussit à nous confondre, tous les deux ? Il a dit son prénom avec une telle sincérité que je ne peux pas le soupçonner d'avoir réfléchit… Non, c'était, comme un cri du cœur, je dirais… Mon aura ressemblerait-elle tellement à celle du défunt Serpentard ? Et il en irait de même pour ma voix, mes mains, mes lèvres, et le reste de mon corps ?

Génétiquement impossible… Draco doit seulement se sentir un peu paumé, ce doit être ça, la solution…Personne ne lui a dit que Blaise était mort, et il a prit le premier venu pour son petit ami… Il n'y a pas d'autre solution… Et moi, comme un crétin, j'ai accepté de jouer ce rôle ! Et merde !

Bon, bah maintenant, je n'ai plus que deux solutions… Soit accepter cette situation et me faire totalement passer pour Blaise, ou alors attendre le réveil de Malfoy pour lui annoncer avec tact et douceur que je ne suis pas Blaise, qu'il est mort, et que je suis Harry Potter… Mhhh, mais dans ce cas là, je ne suis pas sûr de survivre… Malfoy me hait, il m'a embrassé et m'a demandé de tenir un secret loin de moi…

Je crois que je vais être obligé de me faire passer pour Zabini, alors… Mais comment faire, parce qu'il s'apercevra à un moment de la supercherie, non ? Et qu'alors, je mourrai aussi… En bref, si je me fais prendre, je meurs… Joyeuse perspective d'avenir ! Et en plus, je n'ai pas de cheveux de Blaise pour me faire préparer du Polynectar ! Merlin, la partie s'annonce mal !

Bon, seul événement « heureux », c'est que je n'aurai pas me soucier des autres… Du moins, pas de tout le monde.

J'ai appris de la bouche de Malfoy qu'il habitait seul désormais dans son Manoir avec sa mère (une seule personne à convaincre alors), et que dans son immense générosité, il invitait son petit ami à habiter avec lui le temps qu'il s'habitue à sa cécité… Personnellement, la seule chose qui m'effraye, c'est que je joue le rôle du petit ami, et que Malfoy envisage d'aller plus loin que de simples baisers avec moi !

Vous imaginez s'il me demande de lui faire l'amour ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, dans une relation entre deux hommes, il y a un dominant et un dominé… Blaise avait pour habitude de faire quoi, lui ? Et puis, l'avaient-ils seulement déjà fait ? Je suis sensé me faire passer pour lui, mais je ne connais rien de sa vie ! Panique générale à bord !

Un gémissement étouffé se fait entendre à ma gauche, aussitôt suivit par un grognement significatif… Et voilà qu'il se réveille en plus… Et meerrrdeuuuh !

« Blaise ? fait-il, les yeux toujours clos.

-Oui… Je suis là, Draco

-Tu resteras toujours à mes côtés, n'est ce pas ? Malgré ce que je t'ai fait, tu ne m'en voudras pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, Draco…

-Tu m'aime ?

-Oui…

-Dis le moi… »

Il ouvre alors ses yeux, et tourne légèrement son visage vers moi, sans parvenir à me voir… mais je suppose que mon aura brille, et qu'il croit toujours à ses chimères. Moi, je tente de parler le plus calmement possible, comme s'il s'agissait de la vérité, même si parfois, je ne comprend pas tout… Draco aurait fait du mal à Blaise, et ce dernier serait susceptible de lui en vouloir ?

Je ne sais même pas si Blaise Zabini était du genre rancunier ou non…

« Je t'aime, Draco. »

Je ne sais même pas si Blaise Zabini l'aimait ou le lui avait déjà dit.

Le visage du blond s'illumine immédiatement, et il sourit avec une candeur que je n'avait jamais vue chez lui.

« Ton aura brille de mille feux… Merci Blaise. »

Désolé Blaise, désolé, Draco, par avance pour tout ce que je ferai…Je vais devoir mentir, sans arrêt, pour entretenir cette mascarade… Et mieux vaut que j'arrête d'y penser, j'en ai déjà des nausées !

Et puis d'ailleurs, comment ça se fait que mon aura brille si je n'ai pas dit la vérité ? Malfoy débloque… Ce dernier vient de se redresser, prenant appui sur ses coudes, et d'une main tremblante, cherche ma présence. Je m'approche alors, sans hésitation, si je ne pense pas, ça ira tout seul… J'espère. Je saisis tendrement sa main, et du pouce, lui caresse la paume.

« J'ai vu l'infirmière pendant ton sommeil… Tu pourras rentrer demain chez toi… Si tu te tiens correctement.

-Chez nous…

-Einh ?

-Tu viens avec moi, tu te souviens ?

-Ah oui, mais bon, de là à dire chez « nous », cela me semble… Précipité.

-Rien n'est précipité avec un Malfoy, mère sait que je t'aime, elle n'aura pas de soucis à t'accueillir »

Et moi je pense qu'au contraire, elle aura encore plus de soucis… Mais je ne dis rien, et serre un peu la main de Draco contre la mienne.

« D'accord…

-Et puis… On a pas mal de choses à tester tous les deux…

-De quoi ? je me raidis pressentant quelque chose de mauvais.

-Bah oui, tu te souviens de ce que tu me murmurais, à l'oreille, avant la guerre, en guise de promesse… On va toutes les faire, même si je suis aveugle, ça fera office de bandeau ! »

Il a l'air véritablement réjouit à cette idée là, et moi, je suis bien heureux qu'il ne voit pas mon expression, parce qu'en cette seconde là, plus rouge que moi, on m'appellerait « Tomate »… J'essaye habilement de changer de sujet.

« Ah, et tu m'as demandé d'aller voir comment allait le Survivant… Il est dans la Grande Salle… Il fête sa victoire.

-M'en fous.

-Einh ? Mais je croyais que tu t'inquiétais de sa santé.

-Sa santé m'importe, oui, mais ce qu'il fait, je m'en fous royalement ! Il n'est même pas venu me rendre visite, alors qu'il sait très bien que je suis sa Némésis… Euh, nan, oublie, il ferait mieux de ne pas venir, il me verrait comme ça, et se moquerait… Non, vaut mieux pas… »

Il se tait sur cette phrase, se renfrognant avec toute la mauvaise foi qui lui est caractéristique. Moi, je sens bien que quelque chose le taraude, mais je ne le côtois pas depuis suffisamment de temps pour pouvoir en dire plus…Blaise aurait-il deviné ce qui touche son « Prince » ? Si j'étais Blaise, que devrais-je faire ?

La réponse m'apparut comme une évidence, et c'est sans réfléchir que je me penche soudainement vers lui, déposant un chaste baiser de soutient sur ses lèvres fines.

« Ne t'en fais pas… »

Je m'écarte, les joues encore plus rouges qu'avant, et constate que le blond a l'air surpris de mon initiative. Ses yeux sans éclat s'écarquillent dans une direction inconnue, et je crois même deviner son embarras… Puis il détourne le visage, murmurant quelque chose que je ne comprend pas.

« …Obligé…ça »

Je hausse les sourcils, mais il ne se répète pas, se contentant de serrer plus franchement ma main dans la sienne.

Et moi, je suis bêtement heureux. Je n'avais jamais vu Draco vraiment gêné… C'est… original, mais pas désagréable.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Harry, tu te rends compte que tout ceci pourrait être qualifié de « syndrome du héros » ? A peine Voldemort tué, tu te replonges dans une autre bouse de dragon… »

Assis tranquillement à l'ancienne place du directeur de Poudlard, Remus Lupin, loup-garou de son état, et l'un des rares survivants de l'Ordre, souriait d'un air malicieux.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, il s'était tellement investit dans la remise au calme progressif de la situation qu'il avait été choisit pour occuper le poste de directeur de la mythique école en attendant une stabilisation des problèmes.

Et aujourd'hui, son nouvel ennui était son filleul de cœur, qui venait de lui annoncer, légèrement tremblant, qu'il avait encore des ennuis, et que cette fois ci, cela concernait Draco Malfoy.

« Oui je sais… Je dois être maudit, c'est pas possible ! Mais en même temps, à peine je suis rentré dans le champs de visio… Euh, dans l'espace vital de Draco, qu'il m'a appelé « Blaise » ! Il me prend pour son ancien petit ami, et selon lui, c'est parce que nous avons la même aura ! C'est impossible, pourtant !

-Hum, fit Lupin d'un air sceptique. Normalement, oui, c'est impossible, mais je t'avoue que mes connaissances en la matière sont très limitées, étant donné que les personnes qui prétendent voir les auras n'en ont, la plupart du temps, aucune preuve réelle… Il s'agit autant d'un mythe que d'un corps…

-Mais alors, supposons, supposons que ce soit vrai ! D'après vous, deux personnes pourraient avoir la même aura ?

-D'après moi, non. L'aura symbolise l'âme. Et il est impossible de posséder la même âme qu'une autre personne…

-Mais alors, comment se fait-il que Draco nous confonde ? »

Le lycan resta silencieux quelques secondes, réfléchissant à cette dernière interrogation, le menton posé sur ses mains.

« Je pense qu'il voulait voir Blaise… Il n'a jamais vu d'âmes auparavant, comment pourrait-il reconnaître celle de son petit ami ? Il a entendu quelqu'un entrer, et il a inconsciemment porté ses espoirs sur le fait que cette personne soit son amant… Tu étais là, au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment…

-Comme toujours… Comment je vais m'en sortir moi maintenant ! Zabini est mort, je ne peux pas le dire comme ça à Draco !

-Il te faudra lui parler un jour pourtant… Plus tu attends, plus ce sera difficile pour lui de ne pas t'étriper sur place… Surtout que la supercherie comprendrait le Survivant, son ancienne Némésis, la personne qu'il hait le plus au monde…

-Mais comment lui dire ?

-Fais preuve de tact, et explique lui concisément les choses… Au pire, après, je viendrai te soutenir… Le sortilège de Cécité qu'il a reçu ne durera sans toute pas éternellement, Pompom est confiante…

-Mais il va être blessé, je vais le faire souffrir… »

Le nouveau directeur ne répond rien, et lève simplement son regard cuivré vers moi, une étrange lueur de malice brillant au coin de ses pupilles. Je me sens soudainement stupide d'avoir dis ça…

« Mais… En attendant, comment va-t-on faire ? Je n'ai pas envie qu'il apprenne la vérité par quelqu'un d'autre que moi…

-Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes tant qu'il est à l'infirmerie… Mais l'école ne va pas poursuivre pour le moment, tout le monde va être renvoyé chez soi… Tu n'auras qu'à rester avec lui. »

Je rougis une nouvelle fois, baissant les yeux, le souvenir de notre dernière discussion avec le blond faisant surface. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait parlé de cette invitation, et de ce retour impromptu chez lui…

« Je devrai convaincre sa mère…

-Narcissa n'est pas aussi effrayante que son mari… Et raison de plus pour que tu dévoiles la supercherie rapidement à son fils, je sais qu'elle déteste que l'on se joue des Malfoy…

-Ca s'annonce mal….

-Tu vas y arriver, Harry ! Tu as bien battu un mage noir, te sortir de ce petit pétrin devrait être un jeu d'enfant ! »

Lorsque je lève une fois de plus les yeux vers lui, je ne pourrais dire si l'éclat qui illumine alors son regard est de la moquerie ou de l'amusement innocent tellement sa phrase est à double sens…

Mais l'essentiel est là… Je suis dans un « petit pétrin » !

0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Draco ? Mais tu es…

-Levé, oui… J'en avais assez de rester allongé, et il faut que je m'habitue à m'orienter sans voir. Ca, c'est quoi, ce que j'ai entre les mains ? Un sex toy ?

-Euh… Non, une fiole de potion, répondit Harry, sentant immédiatement le rouge lui monter aux joues. »

Il referma le rideau derrière lui, s'avançant vers le blond pour le faire se rassoir.

« On va avoir un mois de vacances, à partir de demain, tu auras alors tout le temps pour t'habituer à cette condition… Tu devrais te reposer…

-Comme ça, j'aurai beaucoup d'énergie ? C'est ça, Blaise ? demanda-t-il avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

-Tu as l'esprit trop mal placé… Tu dois guérir. »

Harry était de plus en plus mal à l'aise avec les sous entendus du blond depuis sa discussion avec Lupin. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans son jeu, et risquer de blesser encore plus celui ci en répondant à ses attentes… Mais une trop soudaine froideur à son égard pourrait envenimer la situation, ou pire même, l'amener à se douter de quelque chose…

Alors, tenant doucement le blond par la taille, il se pencha et l'embrassa avec le plus de douceur qui lui était donné. D'abord surpris, ce dernier se laissa faire, et, légèrement gauche dans ses mouvements, vint enlacer son vis à vis, cherchant par là à approfondir le baiser.

Et ce qui au départ se devait d'être calme et tendre, se révéla devenir sulfureux et passionné dès lors que la langue de Draco vint quémander la bouche de son « Blaise », noyant Harry dans un tourbillon pur de sensations toutes plus inédites les unes que les autres.

Et quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, le brun eut le plus grand mal du monde à ne pas gémir de frustration tellement l'autre était doué… Il était subitement jaloux du mort qui semblait en avoir tant profité…

Euh… Non, il n'était pas jaloux… Pas du tout même, il était seulement perdu après ce baiser. On ne peut pas être jaloux d'un mort, et Harry ne pouvait pas être jaloux de Blaise ! On parlait de Draco Malfoy, tout de même !

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de retrouver ses pensées les plus probables, mais ce fut un rire incroyablement cristallin qui le sortit de son monde d'interrogations.

« Tu ne m'as jamais embrassé comme ça, tu sais… C'était… Maladroit, nouveau… Pas désagréable… Je t'aime Blaise »

Une phrase anodine, prononcée avec un sourire doux, mais aux accents tellement tranchant que le Survivant se sentit comme blessé.

Comme si un poignard acéré venait de lui scinder le cœur en deux… Comme si brusquement, ses idées revenaient en place d'elles même.

Il n'était qu'un faussaire… Un acteur, il jouait un rôle… Et tôt ou tard, il briserait le cœur de Draco.

« Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il

-De quoi ??

-Je… Non, rien, je… Je vais te laisser dormir, maintenant, il se fait tard.

-Je n'ai pas sommeil ! J'ai envie de toi !

-Draco, ne fais pas l'enfant… Dors, je t'en pries, c'est un conseil… »

Le ton de Harry devenait suppliant, et il lâcha même le blond, obligeant se dernier à tâter tout autour de lui pour s'assurer de sa position stable. Sa cécité encore récente lui faisait perdre tout ses repères, et faisait naître souvent en lui des angoisses insoupçonnées.

« D'accord »

Le Serpentard s'allongea sur son lit, seul, et tentant tant bien que mal de se glisser sous ses couvertures, mais en vain. Et c'est avec un nouveau soupir de tristesse que le Golden Boy le borda, non sans effleurer à de nombreuses occasion ses mains, et même une fois, son ventre.

Puis il se pencha vers son front, et déposa un baiser doux.

« Dors bien…

-Blaise…

-Quoi ?

-Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air étrange…

-Si, si, ça va…

-Si ça n'allait pas, tu me le dirais ?

-Je… Bien entendu, Dray…

-Faux… Un Serpentard est trop fier…

-Dray…

-Je suis peut être aveugle, mais pas bête…Si tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite surtout pas, je suis là pour toi… »

Harry déglutit avec difficulté, une nouvelle boule dans la gorge… Tout cela devenait vraiment trop difficile à gérer….

Draco était bien amoureux de son petit ami, Blaise, et lui ne parviendrait pas à tenir longtemps un masque tranquille… Surtout si chaque jour, il découvrait, comme aujourd'hui, une nouvelle facette du blond…

Facette qui ne le rendait que plus attirant, que plus humain…

Que plus digne d'être aimé.

* * *

**_Voilà !_**

**_Je vous avoue, j'ai été plusieurs fois en panne d'inspiration devant l'écriture de ce chapitre… Tiens, et si je vous laissais deviner à quels moments ? Un petit indice, j'ai séché à deux endroits, l'un est terriblement facile à trouver, et l'autre, plus dur… Allez vous y arriver ?_**

**_Sinon, toujours pareil, l'auteur de la review que je qualifierai de plus « remarquable » pour ce chapitre (Qu'elle soit critique ou compliment), verra le prochain chapitre lui être dédié._**

**_Comment va donc se dérouler la cohabitation avec Narcissa ? Que va-t-il se passer ensuite ? Karglass répare-t-il vraiment les impact qui sont d'une taille d'une pièce de deux euros ?_**

**_Tout cela dans la suite (Ou presque) !_**

**_Merci encore d'avoir lu, n'oubliez pas l'auteur._**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Mai 2008_**


	3. Porter le Masque

**_Bonjour, bonjour à toutes et à tous !_**

**_Beaucoup de retards pour cette fic, comme prévu (Mais un retard est-il seulement prévu ? 0.o) mais finalement, le voici. La confrontation avec Narcissa que vous attendiez tous est enfin là !_**

**_Bon, eh bien, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_**

**_Chapitre dédié à Vif d'Or, qui a réussit à trouver mes « passages à vide » , bravo ! Au passage, je vous conseille sa fic « Un café bien fort, s'il vous plait », qui est super (Même si y a pas la fin --' lol)_**

**_« A trop faire ce qui me plait, j'en finis par faire ce qui déplaît, je n'appelle pas cela Liberté » Rousseau._**

* * *

Voici donc le jour J. Jour apparemment tant attendu par Draco, et tant redouté de ma personne… Nous allons rentrer chez lui. Il va sortir de l'infirmerie et « voir » sa mère… Tout autant que cela est possible pour un aveugle… Reconnaitra-t-il son aura à elle ? Je n'en doute pas, elle est tout de même celle qui lui a donné la vie… De toute façon, je serai là, moi…

Et il faudra que je parle à Narcissa avant tout, pour tenir mon secret gardé… J'imagine bien autrement la scène, Draco surgissant devant la porte, tout sourire, moi derrière, sa mère qui m'aperçoit, le blond qui me présente comme étant Blaise, elle comprenant le mensonge, et m'avakedavrisant immédiatement…

Mourir n'est pas tellement dans mes plans, je pense qu'il faudra être plus rapide que sa baguette… Et prier Merlin qu'elle accepte de mentir à son propre fils.

Pour l'heure, nous sommes toujours à l'infirmerie, j'aide Draco à préparer ses affaires… ne sachant que prendre dans ses appartements, j'ai tout emporté, un peu pêle-mêle et maintenant Sa Seigneurerie me force à tout ranger dans un ordre bien précis. Dans sa grande valise, je ne dois placer que les vêtements de grand couturier, le reste peut partir avec le coffre. De plus, ses chemises doivent être triées par couleur et longueur des manches… Limite par concentration en atome de cotons !

Enfin, vous l'avez comprit, Draco est du genre ultra maniaque en ce qui concerne ses fringues. Heureusement que j'ai échappé à la corvée de tout repasser parce que sinon, j'en aurai eu pour au moins deux jours ! Et pendant que je trime à ma noble tâche, lui est assit en tailleur sur le lit, essayant de se coiffer au feeling, ce qui, pour un Serpentard habituellement gominé, donne un résultat totalement en inadéquation avec ce qu'il est…

Il n'a plus de gel, alors ses cheveux tombent librement sur son visage, cachant ses yeux désormais sans vie, et me donnant l'envie comme jamais d'y plonger mes mains, pour sentir leur texture douce et shampouinée. Mais je suis un Potter, je sais me retenir… Et si par mégarde, je m'y perdais, je crois pouvoir avancer que le blond, lui, sautera sur l'occasion pour faire l'amour à « Blaise » sauvagement…

Et moi, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ma virginité de cette façon…

Euh… Oubliez ce que j'ai dis, je n'ai jamais parlé de virginité avec un garçon ! Non, non, je pensais à tout autre chose…. Tout ce que vous voulez, mais pas ça !

« Blaise ? Quelle heure est-il ?

-Oh, euh… 10h45... Les Sombrals seront devant le portail d'ici une demi heure.

-Les Sombrals ?

-Bah oui… Les chevaux qui tirent les calèches de Poudlard… je répond, légèrement déstabilisé par sa phrase, et prit d'un doute soudain…

-Blaise… Tu n'as jamais vu les Sombrals, tu n'en as même jamais entendu parler…

-Oh… Euh… Bah… »

Suis-je bête! J'ai oublié ce détail ! Les Sombrals ne peuvent être vu que par ceux qui ont regardé la mort dans les yeux… Hum… Mais !

« Draco, je peux les voir maintenant…Tu sais… La Guerre…

-Ah, oui…C'est vrai… »

Le silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous, et je détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise… Je crois que ces vacances forcées ne seront vraiment pas de tout repos pour moi !

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

« Nous sommes arrivés Messieurs »

Un chauffeur, avec une limousine privée… Magique en plus ! J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un conte de fée virant très rapidement au cauchemar lorsque la voix traînante de mon « petit ami », se fait entendre, en s'adressant, bien entendu, à moi.

« Blaise ! Aide moi à sortir ! Je vois rien ! »

Oui je sais que tu vois rien ! Je sais même que je ne suis pas « Blaise », mais ça, je vais attendre un peu pour te le dire ! Je sors de la voiture avec un soupir d'ennui, le chauffeur me regardant d'un drôle d'air (Comprenez : Il est rare de voir Harry Potter accepter de se faire appeler Blaise), toujours au volant du véhicule. Je vais ouvrir la porte de mon « amant », et lui tire le bras avec peu de douceur, ignorant délibérément ses jérémiades.

« Blaiseeee ! Sois plus doux, bon sang ! Je vais avoir des bleuuus !! »

Mais je me fiche de ce qu'il dit, et ordonne d'un ton bref à l'homme toujours assit de faire parvenir nos bagages jusque dans nos chambres.

« NOTRE chambre ! rectifie Draco »

Est-il utile de spécifier que je suis de très mauvaise humeur ? Non ? Bien, de toute façon, vous vous en êtes aperçus par vous même.

« Blaiiiiisee !! Me lâche pas, c'est par où l'entréée ?! »

Le coffret Malfoy est-il fournit avec notice et kit de yoga ? Non ? C'est bien dommage, j'en aurait eut besoin, là. Mais je ravale mes sombres paroles, et obéit au blondinet national, le saisissant avec rudesse à la taille pour l'emmener sur l'allée de gravier qui constituait l'une des nombreuses voies pour parvenir au perron du Manoir.

Ce dernier est d'ailleurs, comme je l'avais imaginé, immense… Mais paradoxalement, j'ai l'impression que le domaine n'est pas bien entretenu, et que de nombreux espaces sont inhabités.

« Draco ?

-Quoi ?

-Il n'y a que ta mère qui vit ici ?

-Ma mère, et les elfes de maisons… Et nous maintenant, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-C'est juste que… C'est grand, pour si peu de personnes… Vous vous servez de toutes les pièces ?

-Pour quoi faire ? Elles sont juste là pour décorer, et agrandir… »

Il tourne son regard sans vie vers moi, semblant trouver ma réplique assez bête. Moi, je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise, le monde des gens aisés et hémoglobinement pur n'est définitivement pas pour moi.

« On arrive au perron, dis-je machinalement. Attention, une marche… Voilà, une autre… Bien, allez, la dernière…

-Eh c'est bon, je sais me débrouiller quand même ! répliqua le blond d'un air offusqué en se détachant de moi. »

Malheureusement, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que son gentil perron, au lieu de comporter trois marches, comme je le lui avait signalé, en cachait une dernière juste après… Et Draco, voulant prouver son indépendance, fit un pas, deux pas… Et PLAM !

« ZABINIIIIIII cria-t-il alors que son noble visage se relevait du sol qu'il avait frappé avec peu d'élégance quelques secondes plus tôt. TU NE M'AVAIS PAS DIS….

-Ouuuuppppsssss »

Et malgré moi, j'éclatais de rire devant sa mine boudeuse. Et je riais, et riais tellement que l'air m'en manquait. Il remarqua vite mon état, et, au lieu de faire ce à quoi je me serais attendu, à savoir, crier et tempêter, il éclata lui aussi de rire devant sa propre stupidité.

Et nous voir tous les deux, ainsi, en pleine psoeudo complicité, me comprima le cœur comme jamais.

Comme dirait l'autre « J'ai mal, là, en haut dans la poitrine ».

Mais je ne cessais pas de rire, et fut seulement interrompu lorsque la porte d'entrée, à quelques pas de nous, s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître une femme d'âge moyen, les cheveux aussi blonds que son fils, et l'allure sévère, bien que stupéfaite. Elle se figea net en nous voyant, et hoqueta même en entendant son fils rire.

« Draco ? Mais qu'est ce que vous…

-Mère ! »

L'interpellé cessa aussitôt de rire, regardant dans une direction imaginaire ce qu'il supposait être sa génitrice. Il se redressa aussitôt, chancelant légèrement avant d'assurer son état vertical en posant une main franche sur mon épaule.

« Bonjour, mère… Euh, je suis un peu plus tôt que prévu, je crois…Voici mon petit ami, comme je vous avais prévenu, Blaise Zabini »

Regard fortement suspicieux de Narcissa Malfoy dans ma direction, et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour très certainement démentir les propos de son fils, je la devance en inscrivant silencieusement à l'aide de ma baguette la phrase « Je vais tout vous expliquer… Ne dites rien pour le moment, s'il vous plait ! » au dessus de ma tête. Elle se renfrogne alors, hésitant à obéir, avant de s'effacer pour nous laisser entrer.

Je prend alors délicatement la main de Draco pour le guider à l'intérieur, me félicitant mentalement sur la première partie des opérations qui s'était admirablement déroulée, et c'est avec une innocence purement feinte que je lançais un « Bonjour Madame » bien Serpentard. Le blond souriait, la tête légèrement surélevée, comme fier de me montrer son chez lui, et renchérit presque immédiatement.

« Je suis sûr que tu vas adorer vivre ici pendant un mois, Blaise ! Tu n'es venu que quelques fois ici, tu n'as presque rien vu de la maison, mais je t'expliquerai tout, ne t'en fais pas !

-Euh… Merci ? »

Il se retourne alors, vers sa mère, et reprend, d'une voix un peu plus formelle, bien que relativement chaleureuse.

« Mère, laissez moi vous dire que votre aura est sublime !

-Mon… Aura ? s'étonna l'intéressée, en haussant un sourcil d'une manière qui devait être purement héréditaire.

-Oui, je ne suis pas totalement aveugle, je vois les auras des gens, et ça me permet de les reconnaître ! »

De nouveau, un regard suspicieux se porte sur moi, interrogatif, et je hausse les épaules devant sa question muette. Non, moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne me reconnaît pas avec mon aura… Elle détourne alors les yeux et annonce d'une voix forte que nous allons d'abord prendre un petit remontant avant de remonter dans les chambre nous reposer. Nous la suivons donc au salon, moi guidant toujours de très près l'héritier Malfoy.

Ai-je déjà spécifié que ses mains sont douces ? Non ? Eh bien, je ne le ferai pas… Même sous la torture, je ne l'avouerai pas.

Nous prenons place dans ce qui semble être un canapé en cuir de Dragon, mais dont la couleur oscille dangereusement entre le vert et le violet, deux teintes qui me fascinent une fois mêlées. Mais je me retiens de tout commentaire, aidant mon prétendu amant à s'installer.

« Que voulez vous boire, les enfants ?

-Jus de citrouille pour moi, répondit Draco.

-Bien… Blaise ?

-Pareil ?

-Bien. »

Sur ces paroles d'une profondeur inouïes, la mère de Draco appela sèchement un de ses elfes de maison, pour qu'il apporte le repas en question. L'être en question s'inclina rapidement, et disparut dans un plop tout aussi succinct, nous laissant de nouveau seuls, et dans un silence gêné.

« Euh… tenta Harry…Merci de m'accueillir chez vous…

-Oh mais de rien, très cher, répliqua immédiatement Narcissa, me foudroyant du regard »

Après tout, je lui devais une explication… Et elle semblait toujours l'attendre, mais avec Draco à mes côtés… D'un regard embêté, je pointais le blond à mes côtés, et elle haussa les sourcils, semblant comprendre. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent alors, comme si elle allait parler, mais elle fut interrompu par l'elfe de maison revenu apporter les boissons. Elle reprit alors contenance, me signifiant d'un regard que ce n'était que partie remise.

« Bien, alors Draco, racontez moi vos journées à l'infirmerie ! J'ai été terriblement inquiète depuis la nouvelle de votre accident, que s'est-il passé ? »

Cette fois ci, ce fut au tour de Draco de ne pas être à l'aise. Il se tortilla sur le canapé, agrippant inconsciemment plus fort mes doigts entre les siens et ne commença son récit qu'après une longue hésitation :

« C'était dans le combat final… Je…Je suis allé défendre Harry Potter, et j'ai reçu de plein fouet le sortilège qui lui était destiné… Et après, je suis tombé, je crois que j'étais évanouit.. Lupin a dit que le sortilège ne durerait pas éternellement mais…

-Potter ? Tu as sauvé Potter ? Pourquoi ? coupa sa très charmante génitrice, le tutoyant soudainement.

-Je… Je ne voulais pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal, il allait perdre… »

Les iris aciers de la femme se plantèrent dans les miens, m'incendiant mentalement du regard, mais en même temps, c'était comme si elle voulait me montrer quelque chose… Mais quoi ? Ce contact oculaire ne dura qu'un instant, et bientôt, elle détourna les yeux, se reconcentrant sur son fils.

« D'accord… Bien, mon chéri, vous allez nous excuser, mais j'aurais à parler à votre petit ami… Cela ne sera pas long, ne vous en faites pas !

-Ah ? Bien, mais de quoi…

-Allons Draco, vous n'allez pas vous montrer trop curieux, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcils sarcastique

-Oh, bien sûr… Allez y »

Et zuuuuuuttt, je vais passer à la casserole !! D'un simple signe de main, Narcissa se lève et m'invite à la suivre. Je tente d'aller à sa suite, tremblant mentalement, mais ma main est brusquement retenue par Draco qui me retient, ses yeux sans vie fixant au travers de moi.

« Embrasse moi s'il te plait… »

Je n'hésite pas une seconde face à sa requête, haussant simplement les sourcils…. Et c'est donc un peu gêné par la proximité de sa mère que je me penche vers lui pour lui déposer un baiser papillon sur ses lèvres fines. Je devine à son empressement qu'il en veut plus, mais je m'écarte de lui rapidement, presque à regrets, pour aller rejoindre la maîtresse de maison dans une pièce attenante, et apparemment insonorisée.

« Bien, dit-elle en fermant la porte. Monsieur Potter, je vous avoue que je suis fortement tentée de vous tuer sur le champs… Expliquez vous rapidement, comment se fait-il que mon fils se laisse embrasser par vous, et qu'il vous prenne pour son meilleur ami, Blaise ?

-C'est un gigantesque quiproquo en fait… Je… Je voulais aller lui rendre visite à l'infirmerie et quand je suis entré, il m'a tout de suite appelé Blaise, et ne m'a pas laissé le temps de lui expliquer…

-Et pourquoi vous a-t-il prit pour lui ?

-Apparemment, nous avons la même âme… Oui je sais, fit-il en voyant que la blonde s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose. C'est impossible normalement de reconnaître quelqu'un avec son âme, ou alors de se tromper… Mais c'est ainsi…

-Et vous n'avez pas le courage de le démentir ? questionna-t-elle en croisant les bras.

-En fait… Il avait l'air si content de revoir Blaise… Je…Non.

-Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir apporté Blaise alors ?

-Il est mort.

-Oh. »

Un simple mot suivit cette annonce, signe que la jeune femme prenait tout juste conscience de ce qui se passait réellement. Mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour se remettre en phase avec elle même… C'est à dire redevenir froide.

« Et donc, vous allez laisser mon fils dans l'ignorance ? Il est évident qu'il croit sortir avec Zabini, vous devriez lui dire la vérité…

-Je sais ! Je sais tout cela, mais… C'est trop dur… Quand je le vois comme ça… Je ne veux pas le blesser, je ne veux pas lui faire mal…

-C'est votre meilleur ennemi pourtant, vous devriez lui vouloir du mal…

-Et pourtant…

-Que ressentez vous pour mon fils ? sa voix était claire, mais plus douce. »

Et je crois que je ne répondis pas à cette phrase là, trop stupéfait par sa tournure pour me l'avouer. Et heureusement pour moi, c'est à ce moment là que choisit un elfe de maison pour transplaner subitement près de nous, affolé.

« Maître Malfoy Draco est tombé, Maîtresse ! Il a essayé de se levé, et il est tombé contre la table… »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre que déjà, j'avais bondis au dehors de la pièce, le cœur battant à tout rompre depuis que les mots « Tombé » et « Draco » avaient été liés. Merde ! Il est aveugle, il n'arrive pas encore à se déplacer et je le laisse seul ! J'arrive en quelques foulées jusqu'au canapé, où je vois effectivement le blondinet national avachit de tout son long sur la moquette, gémissant à en réveiller les morts, et se tenant le front d'une main… Front où luirait sans aucun doute une belle bosse.

« Draco !

-Mhhhh, j'ai maaalll…

-Draco c'est moi, attends… »

Je m'accroupis et le soulève légèrement contre moi, l'invitant à prendre appui sur mon corps. Immédiatement, ses bras viennent s'enrouler autour de mon cou, et il glisse son visage au creux de mon épaule.

« Ne t'éloigne pas de moi… fait-il d'une voix câline »

Et moi, je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je suis tout simplement perdu. Perdu, et soulagé.

« Je suis là, Dray… je murmure contre son oreille

-Contre quoi je suis tombé ?

-La petite table sans doute… Pourquoi as tu bougé ? Tu aurais dû rester assit !

-Je déteste être immobile ! J'ai déjà dû rester des jours entiers dans une infirmerie, alors maintenant, je veux bouger… Et je veux profiter de toi, rajoute-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, les yeux fermés. »

Son expression est tellement mignonne en ce moment là que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'aller happer ses lèvres pour un baiser un peu plus empressé que le premier. Il sursaute, avant d'y répondre franchement, me laissant lui mordiller ses lèvres fines sans aucune résistance, allant même chercher plus de contact, plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche et entamant un ballet sensuel avec la mienne.

Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine, mais je ne prend pas le temps d'y réfléchir, trop effrayé déjà par ma propre audace. On n'embrasse pas son pire ennemi… Surtout si on est sensé subir une situation embarrassante… Mais le fait était là, j'embrassais Draco, et j'adorais cela.

Je songeais même à approfondir encore plus le baiser, mes mains quittant son dos pour aller fourrager dans ses cheveux dorés, quand soudain, un raclement de gorge derrière nous, nous interrompit, nous laissant aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, fixant l'auteur du bruit avec gêne mêlée de déception.

« Draco, Blaise, je vous en prie, prenez donc une chambre pour faire ceci… Et Blaise, j'attend toujours la réponse à ma question… Quoique je pense en avoir une belle preuve »

Je rougis encore plus sous le sous entendu, mais Draco à mes côtés offre un sourire resplendissant à sa mère, murmurant doucement.

« Merci mère. »

En guise de réponse, elle hoche simplement la tête, et me tend ce qui se trouvait être un plan.

« Je suppose que vous allez avoir besoin de repos maintenant… Voilà où est votre chambre, vos bagages devraient y être déjà déposés… Draco, comme prévu, Blaise sera logé avec toi, dans ta chambre.

-Bien mère ! »

Il tente de se lever, et titube, alors je l'aide, lui prenant avec délicatesse la main, et serrant le morceau de papier dans mon autre paume. Bien, alors à présent, mission, trouvons la chambre.

Deux escaliers, sept portes et trois demis tour plus tard, nous arrivons devant sa chambre.

« Eh, beh, c'est vraiment grand chez toi…

-N'est ce pas ? fait-il avec un sourire fier »

Je ne répond pas, et entre dans la pièce, l'attirant à ma suite, et refermant tout doucement la porte derrière nous.

Et c'est ainsi que se scellait définitivement mon entrée dans l'intimité de Draco Malfoy…

Par la vue de l'elfe de maison triant minutieusement les boxers de mon « petit ami » et les étalant sur le couvre lit par différentes teintes de couleurs… Ceux portant les motifs de nounours dansant situés juste devant mes yeux…

* * *

**_Voilàààà_**

**_Oui, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des drôles de chutes dans les dernières lignes ! Mais c'est ainsi, chacun ses méthodes pour forcer les lecteurs à poster quelques mots ;)_**

**_Comme d'habitude, le chapitre suivant sera dédié à la personne qui m'aura laissé la review la plus marquante… Pour vous aider dans votre rédaction, une petite question bien stupide :_**

**_Si l'homme que vous aimez (Ou la femme) devenait soudainement aveugle, et vous confondait avec son/sa petit(e) ami(e), agiriez vous comme notre Ryry National ? je veux tout savoir !_**

**_Je ne pense pas poster avec deux bonnes semaines, bac oblige, je vous dis donc à la prochaine, et amusez vous bien !_**

**_Hanakaya_**

**_Juin 2008_**


End file.
